Staffel 3
Siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 4, Staffel 5, Staffel 6 Für Vorab-Spoilers siehe: Staffel 3/Spoiler Dieser Artikel enthält Zusammenfassungen der Episoden, der 3. Staffel von Lost. Jack, Kate und Sawyer eröffnen die Staffel in Gefangenschaft der "Anderen." Grundlegende Fragen, die die dritte Staffel beantworten wird, sind, was diese Anderen sind und was sie wollen. Michael Emerson besucht das Set regelmäßig wegen seiner momentanen Rolle als "Henry Gale". Eine Romanze entsteht am Horizont als Jack's Interessen sich einer mysteriösen neuen Frau zuwenden, deren Motive fraglich sein mögen. Sun und Jin werden weiterhin Suns Schwangerschaft feiern - aber ist das Kind wirklich von Jin? Werden die Überlebenden Hurley's Warnung beachten oder werden sie quer über die Insel wandern um Jack, Kate und Sawyer zu befreien? Charlie wird versuchen einen guten Umgang mit Claire und ihrem Baby, Aaron, wiederzuerlangen, aber kann man ihm trauen, dass er clean und nüchtern bleibt? Die Schicksale von Locke, Desmond und Mr. Eko nach der Implosion der Station werden enthüllt. Wird Penelope Widmore die Insel und ihre lange, verlorene Liebe Desmond finden, und können die Überlebenden einen Weg finden mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren? Hauptthemen (kommen im Laufe der Staffel) Folgen der 3. Staffel ''Siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Staffel 4, Episoden, Transcripte'' A Tale of Survival *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 27. September 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Gehe zurück als alles begann - und werde bereit für die Staffel 3 Premiere! Die zwei Städte *'Originaltitel:' A Tale of Two Cities *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 04. Oktober 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 18. März 2007 *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (co-writer) *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Jack, Kate und Sawyer werden von den Anderen gefangen gehalten. Die gläserne Ballerina *'Originaltitel:' The Glass Ballerina *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 11. Oktober 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 23. März 2007 *'Rückblenden:' Jin-Soo Kwon & Sun-Hwa Kwon *'Drehbuch:' Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Paul Edwards *'Transcript' Sayids Plan, Jack zu finden, bringt Suns und Jins Leben in große Gefahr. Währenddessen werden Kate und Sawyer von den Anderen zu harter Arbeit gezwungen und Ben macht Jack ein sehr verlockendes Angebot, das schwer abzulehnen ist. Der Auftrag *'Originaltitel:' Further Instructions *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 18. Oktober 18 2006 (ursprünglich für den 11. Oktober geplant) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 30. März 2007 *'Rückblenden:' John Locke *'Drehbuch:' Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Die Schicksale von Locke, Eko und Desmond nach der Implosion der Luke werden enthüllt, während Hurley zum Strand zurück kehrt um zu erzählen, was mit Jack, Kate und Sawyer passierte, als sie auf die Anderen trafen. Jeder für sich *'Originaltitel:' Every Man for Himself *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 25. Oktober 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 6. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Rückblenden:' James "Sawyer" Ford *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Sawyers rebellische Einstellung führt dazu, dass Ben und die Anderen sich einen Plan ausdenken, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Am Strand beginnt Desmond bestimmte Gegenstände für den Bau von etwas zu suchen. Der Preis des Lebens *'Originaltitel:' The Cost of Living *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 01. November 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 13. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Rückblenden:' Mr. Eko *'Drehbuch:' Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Eko kämpft mit den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit, während Locke mit ein paar anderen zur Perle - einer der Dharma Stationen - aufbricht, in der Hoffnung einen Computer zu finden, mit dem sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer ausfindig machen können. Währenddessen weiß Jack nicht, wem er trauen soll, als zwei der Anderen uneinig zu sein scheinen. Ja, ich will *'Originaltitel:' I Do *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 08. November 2006 '' *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Kate Austen *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Regie:' Tucker Gates *'Transcript' Jack fällt seine Entscheidung bezüglich Bens Angebot, Kate fühlt sich hilflos, als es den Anschein hat, dass der wütende Pickett seine Drohung Sawyer zu töten wahr werden lässt und Locke entdeckt eine versteckte Nachricht, die ihn durch die nächsten Schritte seiner Reise zur Freilegung der Geheimnisse der Insel führen könnte. Lost Moments *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' November - Februar (kurze Vorschauen) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Jede Woche nach einer Folge der Serie "Daybreak" veröffentlicht ABC einen kurzen Ausschnitt aus einer Szene der neuen Lost Folgen. Hauptsächlich um das Interesse der Serie während der Pause zu erhalten, verschaffen die Ausschnitte den Fans einen ersten Einblick auf die zukünftigen Geschehnisse, wenn die 3. Staffel im Februar 2007 zurückkehrt. Lost Survivor Guide *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 07. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Ein neuer Blick auf die Leben einiger Überlebenden von Flug 815 - und eine nähere Inspektion der Insel, auf der sie gestrandet sind - wird in Erwartung der Rückkher der 3. Staffel von Lost enthüllt. Nicht in Portland *'Originaltitel:' Not in Portland *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 07. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Juliet Burke *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Jeff Pinkner *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Jack hat die Überhand über die Anderen, solange Bens Leben in seinen Händen liegt. Inzwischen finden Kate und Sawyer einen Verbündeten in einem der Anderen und Juliet trifft eine schockierende Entscheidung, die ihre Stellung bei den Anderen gefährden könnte. Erinnerungsfetzen *'Originaltitel:' Flashes Before Your Eyes *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 14. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Desmond Hume *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Ein misstrauischer und entschlossener Hurley bringt Charlie dazu ihm zu helfen, die Wahrheit aus Desmond herauszubekommen, der sich seit der Implosion der Luke so eigenartig verhält. Fremd in fremden Land *'Originaltitel:' Stranger in a Strange Land *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 21. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Regie:' Paris Barclay *'Transcript' Ein Machtspiel zwischen Jack und den Anderen beginnt, als Juliets Zukunft auf Messers Schneide steht. Inzwischen setzen Kate, Sawyer und Karl ihre Flucht von "Alcatraz" fort. Tricia Tanaka ist tot *'Originaltitel:' Tricia Tanaka Is Dead *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 28. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Eric Laneuville *'Transcript' Hurleys Entdeckung von einem alten, zerstörten Auto auf der Insel führt ihn zu einer Mission der Hoffnung. Inzwischen werden Kate und Sawyer mit den anderen Überlebenden wiedervereinigt, aber Kate kommt immer noch nicht damit klar, dass sie Jack bei den Anderen zurück gelassen haben. Die Flamme *'Originaltitel:' Enter 77 *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 07. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Sayid Jarrah *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' John, Sayid und Kate erforschen ein fremdes Gebäude und dessen mysteriösen Bewohner. Inzwischen versucht Sawyer bei einem Ping Pong Spiel, seine Sachen zurück zu bekommen. Luftpost *'Originaltitel:' Par Avion *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 14. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Claire Littleton *'Drehbuch:' Christina M. Kim & Jordan Rosenberg *'Regie:' Paul Edwards *'Transcript' Charlie zeigt ein sonderbares Verhalten, als Claire eine Idee hat, wie alle gerettet werden könnten. Zwischen Sayid und John entstehen Spannungen, als sie ihren Weg zu Jacks Rettung fortsetzen. Der Mann aus Tallahassee *'Originaltitel:' The Man From Tallahassee *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 21. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' John Locke *'Drehbuch:' Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Auf der Insel kommt es zu einer explosiven Situation zwischen Locke und den Anderen. In Rückblenden verfolgt Locke erneut seinen Vater. Exposé *'Originaltitel:' Exposé *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 28. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Nikki & Paulo *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Hurley vermutet, dass Sawyer in ein Inselgeheimnis verwickelt ist, das mit zwei der Überlebenden zu tun hat, und Sun lernt die Wahrheit über ihren vergangenen Entführungsversuch der Anderen. Allein *'Originaltitel:' Left Behind *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 4. April 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Kate Austen *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Regie:' Karen Gaviola *'Transcript' Nachdem Kate herausgefunden hat, dass einer ihrer Leute sie an die Anderen verraten hat, muss Kate sich mit Juliet durch den Dschungel kämpfen. Währenddessen warnt Hurley Sawyer seine egoistische Art zu ändern und sich zu bessern, da sonst abgestimmt würde, ob Sawyer verbannt wird. Eine von uns *'Originaltitel:' One of Us *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 11. April 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Juliet Burke *'Drehbuch:' Carlton Cuse & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Jacks glückliche Wiedervereinigung ist kurz, als die anderen Überlebenden bemerken, dass ihn eine der Anderen begleitet; eine mysteriöse Krankheit befällt Claire. Catch-22 *'Originaltitel:' Catch-22 *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 18. April 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Desmond Hume *'Drehbuch:' Jeff Pinkner & Brian K. Vaughan *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Desmond überredet Charlie, Hurley und Jin zu einer Tour durch den Dschungel, nachdem er einen zukunftprophezeihenden "Flash" hatte - aber bringt er absichtlich Charlies Leben in Gefahr? Währenddessen wendet sich Kate zu einem unwissenden Sawyer, nachdem sie Jack allein mit Juliet gesehen hat. Tag der Empfängnis *'Originaltitel:' D.O.C. *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 25. April 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Sun-Hwa Kwon *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Fred Toye *'Transcript' Sun wird interessante Dinge darüber lernen, was mit schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert und wenn sie das lernt, wird es sich schwer auf ihre Beziehung mit Jin auswirken. Im Loch *'Originaltitel:' The Brig *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 02. Mai 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' John Locke *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Regie:' Eric Laneuville *'Transcript' Locke verlässt die Anderen, um Sawyer zu überreden, ihm dabei zu helfen, ein gemeinsames Verderben loszuwerden. Ein neuer Inselbewohner enthüllt schockende Informationen über den Flug der Überlebenden. Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang *'Originaltitel:' The Man Behind The Curtain *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 09. Mai 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Benjamin Linus *'Drehbuch:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Bobby Roth *'Transcript' Ben führt Locke in die Geheimnisse der Insel und Jacob ein. Juliets Geheimnis wird öffentlich. Greatest Hits *'Originaltitel:' Greatest Hits *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 16. Mai 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Charlie Pace *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Eine weitere Vision von Desmond stellt diesen vor ein schier unlösbares Problem, denn die unabdingbare Tatsache ist: Entweder stirbt Charlie, oder keiner wird gerettet... Lost: The Answers *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 17. Mai 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Alle Fragen und Geheimnisse der Passagiere von Flug 815 werden in diesem neuen Special zur Sendung diskutiert -- in Anlehnung an das darauffolgende Staffelfinale 3. Through the Looking Glass, Part 1 *'Originaltitel:' Through the Looking Glass *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 23. Mai 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, als das Strandcamp sich auf den Angriff der Anderen vorbereitet und gleichzeitig zum Sendeturm aufbricht. Währenddessen muss Charlie unter Wasser seinen Mut beweisen, um alle zu retten. Through the Looking Glass, Part 2 *'Originaltitel:' Through the Looking Glass *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 23. Mai 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Beim Versuch, endlich Rettung zu finden, treten große Komplikationen auf: Ben stellt sich den Strandbewohnern in den Weg, und unter Wasser will Mikhail dafür sorgen, dass der Funkverkehr weiterhin unmöglich ist... * *